Doug's Monster Movie
Episode information= Doug's Monster Movie is the second part of the eighth episode of the third season of Nickelodeon's Doug. Characters *Doug Funnie *Porkchop *Skeeter Valentine *Mayor White *Theda Funnie *Joe Valentine *Tippi Dink (cameo) *Boomer Bledsoe (cameo) *Larry (cameo) Synopsis Doug and Skeeter are having trouble finding a scary monster for their homemade video movie, until Mayor White creates a monster of his own, with a "Beautify Bluffington" campaign, which was inspired by Doug's mom''.'' Recap Intro Doug is using his father's video camera to make a monster movie with Skeeter. The two think of who can play the monster. While thinking of a monster, Doug's mother calls him and asks if he can help her set the recyclables, but he tells her that he'll be there in a minute. This causes Theda, stern and impatient, to interrupt the two's movie, upsetting Doug. Main episode Doug helps his mother arrange the recyclables in deference later on. When a statue falls on Skeeter's foot, Skeeter suggests that it could be their monster for their impending movie. But Doug doesn't improve of Shakespeare being the monster. So Doug makes Porkchop the monster instead, calling him the "Giant Sharkdog from outer space." But Theda continues to interrupt the friends' homemade movie by coming around and petting Porkchop while the dog is hanging from a fishing pole handled by Doug. She asks Doug and Skeeter if they can take things to Deja Vu for her. Doug's imagination: Doug, his family and friends, and the other viewers are watching the monster movie named "Shark Dog IV" In the movie, the giant shark dog is flying through the city, with everyone running and screaming. Suddenly, Theda, who appears to be a giant as well, comes around to pet the shark dog. She also stares at the camera and asks Doug if he recycled the bottles, prompting the viewers to laugh. Doug asks Skeeter why he didn't edit her out, and Skeeter responds that she was in every shot. Since Doug couldn't disagree to his mother's favors, he and Skeeter ride their bicycles to Deja Vu to recycle the trash. Doug keeps the camera taped to his helmet to get moving shots. As they ride, they end up inadvertently causing mayhem on the road, which starts with paper flying into Doug's face as he rides, causing the large, empty bean can he was holding in his bicycle basket to fall out and roll on the sidewalk and tip a ladder. The impact causes a painter on it to topple off and spill a whole can of paint on a traffic light, blocking the drivers' signal. Doug suggests that they should use the predicament for the end of their homemade monster movie. Later, the two watch the tape at Doug's house, only to find out that one of the papers have covered the camera. But Doug isn't discouraged since he could use the sound effects for the monster's destruction instead. Theda arrives and Skeeter tells her about the town's destruction, prompting Theda to confiscate the tape from Doug to show to the town counsel tonight. Doug's imagination: At the movie theater, where Doug and Theda are watching a test of the movie with two executives, Porkchop is shown hanging on the screen by a fishing line dressed as a shark. The next shot shows Theda calling Doug's name. The next shot shows the empty been can rolling to the ladder. The other shot shows a piece of pebble dropping onto the boys' mini town they were using for their monster movie. The final scene shows Porkchop about to run into the camera. As the movie ends, one of the executives is perplexed as to what every shot meant. Doug elucidates that it was an unfinished monster movie. But before he could finish his sentence, Theda interrupts and tells him that it was about trash. The other executive asks how was the sharkdog germane to the trash. Doug is interrupted again when Theda talks about the trash again. The executives call the film a stinker, and Theda states that this problem would not have precipitated have people just sorted out their trash as Doug mopes in dismay. At City Hall, where the town counsel has just begun, Theda walks inside to discuss the trash in Bluffington with Mayor White. She shows Mayor White Doug's videotape, and Doug and Skeeter make their way to City Hall just in time, praying for Theda to not show their tape to everyone. Before she attempts to show everyone the tape, a painter chimes in, telling everyone about the incident that happened throughout the afternoon since he was involved in it himself. Mayor White then conceives the idea to implement the "Beautify Bluffington" campaign, much to the relief of Doug and Skeeter. Back home, the two friends attempt to finish their monster movie, but are interrupted again when the mayor attempts to "beautify" Blufington by driving his "Slash Trash" truck in front of the Funnie house and having his assistants putting picket signs on the Funnies' front lawn. When Theda regrets her stand and claims to have created a monster, Doug comes up with an idea. He and Skeeter ride their bicycles and follow Mayor White in his truck to the lake as Doug films it. On the next town counsel meeting at City Hall during the night, Theda tells Mayor White that he has gone too far with his campaign. Doug and Skeeter then show up and gives Mayor White a tape of the "Beautify Bluffington" campaign. So Mayor White puts the tape inside the VCR and the video shows a number of flyers for Mayor White's campaign all over the trees of the words, causing the audience to look in fear. The people look at the mayor with contempt, saying that his truck trashed their town. But Doug defends him, saying that Mayor White has no recycling experience. He later tells everyone that the people need someone who does have recycling experience, such as his mother, who was the inspiration of his homemade movie. This causes an appreciative Theda to kiss Doug on the cheek as she states that she liked his video. Later, at Deja Vu, Doug makes a film journal and says that his mother is raising the town's trash consciousness. Porkchop comes close to the camera, which rewinds and shifts to static. Trivia *One of the movie critics that review Doug's movie is based on Roger Ebert. *The music that plays when Doug and Skeeter record footage of the Beautify Bluffington vehicle is similar to the Mission Impossible theme. Category:Season 3 Category:Title Taglines with Porkchop sliding on a paint can